Fallen Ones
by Kuuraki
Summary: Two people, same experiment, different results. You can't force Innocence, who knows what might happen. Twoshot
1. Shinzo

**Fallen One**

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray Man.

**Experiment I: Shinzo**

* * *

My name is Shinzo. My life, consisting of 10 hellish years, is at its end. 

I am finally going to die.

* * *

I have been at the Black Order for nearly all my life. Orphaned at birth, I was found by the people of Black Order when I was four years old. Somehow, I managed to live for three years before they found me. It was a miracle, they said. 

Desperate for new exorcists, they used anyone who was nobody in this world as their test subjects.

Which means, me. An orphan with no relatives.

They did _try_ to find my relatives, though. Or should I say, they _pretended_ to find my relatives.

After two days of pathetic searching, they led me to a big room. I was not aware of what was going to happen to me.

I heard someone say, "Hevlaska, do it." Then a big creature came close to me, shortly after that, pain flared up in my body.

I screamed in pain. It felt like my body was going to be torn to pieces. The pain, something was being forced into my body but yet it resisted and was attacking me instead of my tormenter.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, that _thing_ inside me escaped from my body. I collapsed to the floor; shivering from the wounds I felt burning in me.

Hands lifted me up and I felt myself being moved. After moving for a while, the person carrying me stopped and laid me down on something soft. I heard a door slam and people talking.

"_Keep a close eye on her."_

"_It nearly worked, she could be compatible."_

"_Don't let her go anywhere."_

I forced myself to open my eyes. Everything was blurring, I could not see properly. I twitched my fingers, trying to clench them together. My nerves felt melted and tangled.

I lay there for a day, just trying to get my fingers to move.

* * *

By the time I was seven years old, I had been through that same agonizing pain countless times, spending days, weeks, trying to feel human again after that. 

I knew I would die soon. I was already mute and half-blind. My fate was sealed since they first found me. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

On my tenth birthday – my birthday being on the day they found me – I was brought to that big experimenting room. 

I had a feeling something different would happen today. Even if I died, it wouldn't be surprising. I was mute, blind and deaf. Even if I died, nobody would care.

They got me to sit down on a chair. I waited for the expected feeling of pain.

It came shortly.

Today, as that thing – innocence, they called it - ricocheted through my body, I felt my soul following it as it smashed my organs, bones, nerves everything inside my body to bits. My mouth opened up in a silent scream followed by a wave of blood. Blood spurted out from any opening in my body. The pain in my body was growing, the worse I have ever felt and I felt my senses slip away.

* * *

I am not sure of what happened afterwards. All I could feel was that dreadful pain. 

I am not even sure if I am alive.

All I know is that I am somewhere, waiting.

For what, I do not know.


	2. Kiri

**Fallen One**

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray Man.

**Experiment II: Kiri**

* * *

My name is Kiri, and I hate everyone in the Black Order.

* * *

When I was five years old, I was already scrounging for food in an abandoned city alongside several other orphans.

One day, they came and changed all our lives. Forever.

They, in their black coats and fake smiles, came and offered us practically everything we wanted. Tempted by the promise of a good life, we foolishly followed them to their "Black Order".

As we entered through the magnificent front doors, we were immediately separated from each other and brought to rooms that resembled cells.

They talked about searching for our parents and the like but I shut my ears and refused to listen.

I knew. They lied to us. They did not care about our lives. All they wanted were test subjects to experiment on.

* * *

Two days later, I awoke to a horrible screaming sound. It was like hearing someone being tortured. Suddenly, there was silence.

Curious, I peered through the barred window on my door. I saw a group of people entering the room next to mine. They were talking amongst themselves.

"_Keep a close eye on her."_

"_It nearly worked, she could be compatible."_

"_Don't let her go anywhere."_

I wondered what they were talking about. Suddenly the door burst open and the group of people entered my room. They said something about not being able to find my parents and dragged me out.

I clung onto everything I could find when they were leading me down the dark corridors. I did not want to go.

There was blood on their hands.

* * *

When they finally pried my hands off the doorframe of the room, they threw me in and locked the door behind them. I was trapped.

As I got off the floor and prepared to run, something grabbed me from behind. Something _inhuman_.

I screamed as I felt something being forcefully inserted into my body. It passed through my flesh, leaving a burning trail of pain behind. The thing inside me bounced through my body leaving nothing untouched.

My insides were on fire; I couldn't feel anything but pain. I collapsed to the floor, my nerves and muscles melted.

I willed for the thing to get out and leave me alone. For it to be gone. To be _destroyed_.

As if it heard my thoughts, I felt it shatter behind my left eye. Gold dust poured out from my left eye as blood poured out from my right.

I heard shouts in the background, as I saw people run towards the small pile of gold dust on the floor. I tried to reach out to them but I could not move.

I felt my heart stop, but strangely I was still alive.

* * *

They brought me outside the castle. It was already nighttime. The moonlight shone into a hole in the ground.

_A grave,_ my mind whispered,_ for the dead. You._

_I guess you're right, _another part of my mind sighed softly in reply.

I was lowered into the grave. Soft dug earth following me into the grave. I caught a glimpse of the moon before soil covered my eye.

_It's a full moon,_ my mind told me,_ a perfect night for change._

Suddenly, I could move again.

* * *

A hand broke through the earth, followed by another hand, desperately clawing through the earth. A girl rose from the newly dug grave. The moonlight showed the black crosses patterned across her forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this was supposed to be a oneshot. But I really wanted to add this chapter. You see, I'm going to include these two characters in my new story. So, I wanted to explain why they ended up as how they are in my new story.

Please review! Should I have left this story as it was or was it alright to add this chapter? Thanks!


End file.
